Kidnap
by Ari The Fox
Summary: Alois kidnaps Ceil (BoyxBoy Yaoi, CeilxAlois Don't like don't read, rated M for Lemonyness)


Ceil is very upset. He has found himself with Alois Trancy-alone. He was tied to a chair, hands behind his back, ankles strapped to the uncomfortable wooden chair. Apparently, the young trancy Earl had ordered Claude to keep Sebastian buisy under every circumstance. Now, the purple clad young sadist was watching the Phantomhive Earl with heated crystal eyes.  
"I cant wait to get started, Saphire."  
"Dont call me that you stupid wrech. Let me go!"  
"Oh Ciel, thats no way to treat your host. And, Sebby isn't here, so you might want to treat me nice..." Alois stood and walked over to Ceil, and licked his cheek, "Because I can be cruel. It's in the nature of a Sadist... after all."  
"What are you- ohm." Ciel was cut off as Alois latched on to the tender part of his neck, nipping and sucking, sending waves of plesure to his goin. "A-Alois... Stop."  
"mmmh. You don't really want me to, do you?"Alois murmured against his neck, and ran his slim fingered hands down his clothed chest and stroked his slowly hardening member through his shorts.  
"Ah-ah!" Ceil gasped. He shook his head trying to clear it, no, he did not want Alois to stop, but he would never admit it- although his body was admitting it for him. Alois pulled a knife out of his boot and cut down Ciel's shirt, and pulled it off in tatters, leaving his lithe muscled, yet still thin frame exposed. Alois smiled, his crystalline blue eyes liquidy and heated from being aroused. Ceil clenched his eyes shut, denying in his head that his face was red from his embarrassment that he himself, was painfully aroused by the blonde boy's actions. Said blonde leaned forward and bit down on one of Ceils nipples and tongued this softly, causing the bluenette to gasp in surprise and strain at his bonds. Alois grinned, he could feel the heat of Ceil;s entrapped member against his stomach when he leaned forward. Maybe he should free it. Alois lifted the knife and cut off the shorts and underwear, with a sadistic grin at the looks of mixed heat and anger on Ciel's face.  
"Oh, wipe the anger off your face, Phantomhive, your enjoying your self. Admit it." Alois teased, running his fingers ever so lightly over Ciels warm hard member.  
"For Fucks sake, trancy untie me now, and I might not kill you when this is over." Ceil snarled.  
"Oh? And if I dont?"  
"When I'm finished with you, you will have wished you did, and that will be right before I cut your throat out." Ciel snarled at the boy. Alois thought for a moment, then cut off Ciel's ankle binding,  
"If I do this, Phantomhive, you have to promise... you... you wont leave me alone." Ceil took a calming breath, and nodded,  
"I promise, Alois." Ciel nodded and Alois cut his wrist bindings. Ceil wasted no time in tackling Alois to the marble floor, and pinning his arms above his head. Alois gasped in suprise as Ceil's lip crashed on his hungrilly. He ripped off his eyepatch and stared at the blonde with hungry dual colored eyes.  
"Never... Never do that again." He crashed his lips with hunger and lust onto the more effeminate boy's lips and started pulling the blondes cloths off, "Phantomhives allways get what they want." Ciel snarled in Alois's ear. He bit down on Alois's throat and sucked hard, leaving a dark red mark. He made many of these marks all over his neck and chest, before inserting two fingers into Alois's opening.  
"Ah! C-Ciel... wait." Alois's blue eyes looked scared, Ciel, frowned,  
"What, Alois."  
"Pl... Please wait..."  
"Ok." the blue haired boy climbed off the smaller blonde looking confused. The blonde drew his knees to his chest.  
"I... I dont want to do that... not unless you love me Ciel." Alois's eyes filled with tears and he burried his face into his arms, memories of that sick old man flashing though his head.  
"I..." Ceil thought, and pushed down the monster rearing in him called lust.  
"do you love me, Ceil?" Alois whispered.  
"I…" Ceil thougt, he thought about the feeling he felt when he saw the annoying blonde, it wasn't hate, but he didn't kow what love felt like. "I don't know, Alois, but I am willing to fid out."  
"What do you mean?" Alois looked at him in confusion. Ceil looked around, the cursed realizing his cloths were shredded,  
"I think that I will find out if I love you or not. I will spend more time with you, I don't know what love feels like."  
"Oh… Ceil." Alois hugged him and ceil goaned, as Alois's still partially hard-on member brushed against Ceil's still painfully erect member.  
"Oh, Alois, now would be a good timeot to be in contact with me. I will go take a cold shower, and call Sebastian back, you call Claude back aswell."  
"Ok ceil!" Alois smiled and backed up, and began pulling his cloths back on. Ceil turned around and waled away, picking his eyepatch on at the same time.

"You called master?" Ceil was looking around Alois's bedroom to find some clean cloths, thankfully the two boys were around the same size,  
"Yes Sebastian, I want you to send a letter to Elizibeh's father, calling off our engagement, telling them that as a young Earl, I do not need to be tied down by a wife, that maybe I will look towards her as a suitor in my later years."  
"Yes Master. Will you be staying the night here with the Trancy Boy?"  
"Yes I believe I will, Sebastian. Send Pluto here in his dog form, I do not trust the Arachnid, but you need to care for the Estate."(Pluto is a good doggie)  
"Yes Master." Sebastian owed and started,  
"And, Sebastian, I would like to renegotiate our contract. Maybe no now, but eventually."  
"Yes, Master." Sebastian stood, and walked away, what, he wondered did the Trancy do to ciel, to change him?

* * *

Ok, this has been festering in my files for a while so i thought i'd post it. hope you like.


End file.
